Jason Todd (Prime Earth)
History Origins Jason Todd is a vigilante anti-hero who, though he has made some questionable decisions in the past, is a member of the Batman Family. Jason became the second Robin after Dick Grayson became Nightwing and Batman was in need of a new sidekick. Jason was trained and eventually became the second Robin, until his untimely death at the hands of the Joker. Though already dead, he was resurrected by use of the Lazarus Pit, also making him slightly unstable. He eventually returned to Gotham City, under the new alias Red Hood. Red Hood and the Outlaws Leaving Gotham on the pretense that "the city deserves itself," Jason Todd assures Roy Harper that he could leave the super-hero community and become a freelance mercenary after taking a job in Qurac. It didn't go well and Jason soon had to rescue Roy from a makeshift prison. Enlisting the help of the alien Starfire, Jason Todd assembles his oddball team and sets off for the Caribbean coast to avoid detection from Quraci police officers. He's contacted by a woman named "Essence" who only he can see; she informs him of a great coming danger called "The Untitled.". Jason, Roy, and Korand'r take a flight to Hong Kong, where Jason flirts with a flight attendant, named Isabel. To his surprise, Isabel leaves Jason with a napkin that has her phone-number written on it. Despite being complmented on his "moves" by Roy, Jason wonders why a woman would ever trust a "guy like him, with his life". Upon arriving at the safe house in Hong Kong, Jason is ambushed by Suzie Su and her goons. Despite being outnumbered, Jason manages to kill Su's guards, and incapacitates her, in turn, putting her into a coma. Jason retrieves his gear, along with his Red Hood helmet, and the trio depart from Hong Kong. Todd contacts an old ally, catching a ride to the Himalayas, where the All-Caste's headquarters are located. The trio jump from the plane, descending into the mountains below. Jason leads them through the entrance to the All-Caste's (which is located in a mountain wall). Inside, Todd find's the dead body of his old mentor, Ducra. Suddenly, the Outlaws are ambushed by a horde of undead All-Caste monks. Defeating them with the help of Roy and Kori, Todd swears over the dead bodies of his old mentors that he will hunt down the creature responsible for the massacre of the All-Caste. Jason, Roy, and Kori travel to the heart of the All-Caste's headquarters, seeking out the Chamber of All. At the entrance, Jason adresses youthful-looking monk, S'aru the Proctor. S'aru, who is responsible for guarding people's most cherished memories so that they may enter the Camber of All, takes the trio's memories, allowing them to pass through to investigate the massacre of the All-Caste. Inside, Roy comments on the Chamber's absurd, almost comical, appearance. The trio notices a shining object from afar, which Todd believes is a clue to the whereabouts of "The Untitled." Outside, S'aru (though against All-Caste law) begins to look through the trio's precious memories, learning of Koriand'r's imprisonment and Roy's attempt at suicide by Killer Croc. Inside, what seems like the ground, reveals itself to be a massive monster that attacks the trio. The creature swallows Kori, but is blown to bits as the alien escapes its stomach. Jason retrieves the clue from the from atop its pedestal, discovering it, however, to be a simple snow globe of Colorado. With their next destination set, the Outlaws (somewhat annoyed), exit the Chamber. Outside, S'aru returns the memories of Roy and Kori to them. Upon preparing to return Jason's memory, the former-Robin declines, telling S'aru to "Keep it". As they leave, S'aru gazes into Jason's memory, witnessing a night from Todd's former-past as Robin. The Proctor witnesses a feverish Jason Todd being rejected from going on midnight patrol with Batman. Lonely and sick, Todd is surpised to find Batman home. Bruce states that he has taken a night off from patrol to take care of his "son". The end of the memory shows the two on the couch, Jason asleep on Bruce's shoulder, as if they were truly "father and son". This proves, that this is one Jason's most cherished memory. The gang is next seen in Middleton, Colorado, where Jason is seen beating up a group of men in a bar. Koriand'r, due to her alien appearance, is seen keeping watch outside. After his assault on the group of men, Roy and Jason are approached by the town officer. Outside, Kori is ambushed by the monstrous villain known as Crux. Crux places a strang collra around Kori's neck, beating her down into the ice miles away. Meanwhile, the officer reveals herself to be an "Untitled". She shifts her hand through Jason's body, prepared to kill him, but is shot with copper arrows by Roy. Meanwhile, Crux reveals to Kori that he was once a young boy who watched his parents murdred by a crashing Tameranean space vessel. Since this, he has become a die-hard xenophob and he has dedicated his life to the killing of irriadication of aliens from Earth. Starfire, not caring, engages him in battle. To her surprise, Crux has built a Tameranean Transubstantiator out of recycled Tameranean technology. With this, Crux beams her of her powers, stripping her down to a mere "Human" status (making her much more killable). Meanwhile, the wounded "Untitled" suggests to Jason that she was not the one who murdred Ducra and the All-Caste, much to Jason's chagrin. Jason flees outside with Roy as the Untitled diverts to its true form. Outside, Roy witnesses a large energy explusion. Determining that it is Kori's, Roy rushes off to rescue her from the clutches of Crux. Meanwhile, Jason stays behind to final battle "The Untitled". Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Marksmanship:' Jason is an excellent marksman. Out of all the Robins, it has been stated he is the marksman, while Dick is the acrobat, Tim is the detective and Damian is the true son. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' While his forte is marksmanship, Jason is just as deadly with his fists. He was able to take on Red Robin in a fist fight, even though Red Robin hits the hardest out of all the Robins. He was able to fight Tim even after he was blinded by flash-bangs. *'Martial Arts:' He was trained by the All-Caste a secret society of ancient martial artists in the ways of their fighting. He has continued to trained and was their most successful pupil earning him respect and secrets only he has been able to unlock. Category:Jason Todd Category:Red Hood Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Wingman Category:Robin